Don't go
by PenelopeMorgan
Summary: What if Morgan found out about his best friend that might make him lose her forever? read, I suck at summaries. Morgan/Garcia


Don't go.

By PenelopeMorgan

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. CBS does.

Derek Morgan entered the BAU and like every day he goes to say good morning to his goddess. But when he opened the door to her office he found it empty. He went back to the bull pen seeing JJ and Reid, he walks up to them.

"Where's Garcia?"

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what JJ?"

"Garcia left with Kevin, they're going to Vegas. They left for the airport an hour ago." Reid said.

"She what? She didn't tell me." he said surprised and lost.

"She really didn't tell you anything?" JJ asked.

"No."

Collecting his thoughts he turned around and ran outside getting in his car and heading off to the airport.

"Where did Morgan ran off like that?" Hotch asked coming out of his office.

"To the airport I think." JJ said.

"Why?"

"He just found out Garcia is leaving for Vegas with Lynch." Reid answered.

"She didn't tell him?" Hotch asked surprised.

"Apparently not, he seemed lost when we told him."

"I think we better go after him." Hotch suggested.

"Good idea."

They all left to the car meeting and explain to Rossi and Emily along the way. Hotch behind the wheel.

Derek arrived at the airport; he didn't even bother to find a parking spot. Got out of the car and ran through the hallways checking which gate was for Vegas. The plane was leaving in about 10 minutes; he heard the call for the people to board the plane. He ran to the gate searching for Garcia, catching her at giving the steward her ticket.

"Baby girl, don't go." He yelled over the crowd.

Garcia turned around at hearing that well known voice. She approached him.

"Derek?"

"Don't go."

"What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. Please don't go baby girl."

"Penelope, we have to go." Lynch said.

"I'm coming. Derek I've got to get on board."

She turned around to get through the gate. He looked at her getting farther and farther away from him with every step she took.

"I love you Penelope Garcia. Please don't go."

She turned around looking at him with a surprised expression on her face. Kevin standing behind her with an annoying look on his face.

"What did you just say?" asking, while she walked back to him.

"I love you baby girl and I don't want to lose you."

They didn't notice the crowd that had formed around them and the team coming in and looking at them.

"Derek, I…what do you want?"

"Just you baby girl, I love you so much. I can't bear the thought of you going to elope with Kevin. I just can't you leave without telling you how I really feel. I don't want to regret the fact of what might have been if I told you. You're the reason I'm still sane with everything we see each day, you're my ray of sunlight on gray and rainy days. The one that makes me smile no matter how I feel, you always brighten up my day. I love you."

Garcia had tears streaming down her eyes. She knew Derek loved her, but not in that way. She only dreamed of him saying that and meaning it. She looked at him, seeing in his eyes that he is telling the truth.

He takes a step towards her closing the distance between them. Lifting his hand to her cheek, before lowering his head to hers after what felt like an eternity their lips finally met. They didn't even notice that everyone around them started clapping, the team smiling. Kevin Lynch knew he never had Penelope's heart completely, but never thought he would actually lose her to the man she loves because he loves her too. So he backed away passing through the gate. They stopped kissing a couple of minutes, eyes flustering open.

"I love you too, Hot stuff."

"So you're not leaving?"

"No, and anyway, I think the plane's already in the air."

"Come home with me, sweetheart."

He took her bag and hangs it over his shoulder taking her hand and leading the way out of the airport. Taking her home holding her hand the whole way. Entering his house and showing her just how much he loves her.

The end.


End file.
